


亚梅夫夫日常之镜子play by葛老师居然成了迷妹

by thymeindeepforest



Series: 亚梅公寓pwp合集 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest





	亚梅夫夫日常之镜子play by葛老师居然成了迷妹

梅林无助地看着向自己步步逼近的亚瑟，不知道今天的亚瑟又想要玩什么新花样。

“梅林，听说Morgana房间新装修了，我这爱美的姐姐把她的房间装上了一面镜子墙，而且她今天不会在家。”亚瑟不怀好意的说道，眼睛上上下下把梅林打量了个遍。

梅林任由已经凑到鼻子跟前的亚瑟一把把他拦腰抱起，短短数十秒内，健步如飞的金发男人已令他背对着那面镜子跪在他的胯下。

“梅林，帮我把皮带解开，对了，不准用魔法。”

梅林的手腕早已被亚瑟拉到自己的胸前死死扼住，梅林只好用自己的牙齿小心翼翼的去解开那个精致的皮扣。梅林朱唇轻启，用温润的舌头企图卷起那不听话的金属扣，尖尖的下巴有意无意摩擦着亚瑟胯下本就硕大的阳根，亚瑟的欲望渐渐开始抬头，而梅林正专心致志于用牙齿抽出那根皮带。十秒钟后，亚瑟宽松的裤子与皮带一起落地，梅林还没等到下一个指令，头就被亚瑟有力的手按到了他的裤裆上。

梅子呜呜叫了起来，头还不断想要往后退，可亚瑟的手死死按着，他也只好顺从地隔着内裤舔了起来。亚瑟见他不再反抗，便将手指插进他的黑发，一路下滑到梅林的耳垂开始有节奏的揉捏起来。梅林的耳根本来就是敏感的地方，不知不觉中梅林后穴开始分泌起粘稠润滑之液，跪着的身体开始不安分的扭动起来，可香舌仿佛像品尝冰激淋一般更加乖巧地服务于亚瑟，梅林的舌头转着圈儿从根部开始舔起，向下到接近最敏感的顶端开始用牙齿轻轻刮擦，力量由轻到重，这口腔的温润和潮湿撩拨起亚瑟的血气方刚。此时的亚瑟开始扭动自己的下体，拼命往梅林的嘴中填塞自己傲人的欲望，双手则紧紧按在梅林肩上加以支撑。此时梅林却停下了原本进行地好好的又舔又吸的步骤，吐出那根硕大之物，双唇紧闭，任由亚瑟怎样用阳具摩擦他的嘴唇想往里送也绝不开口，双目微微眯起，似笑非笑地抬头看着亚瑟，仿佛在说：“叫你平日欺负我，现在难受吧。”

可亚瑟哪会被这点小伎俩断送自己追求极乐的念想，同时他也生气，以前都是温顺的让他玩什么就玩什么的梅林在今天竟然变得如此叛逆。亚瑟粗暴的拉起梅林把他几乎是甩到了镜子墙上，梅林整个身体重重压了上去，亚瑟顺势抱住梅林的腰，摸索到了皮带用力往下一扯，梅林雪白的下半身便完整暴露在镜子前，亚瑟迅速拿起自己已肿胀得青紫的欲望塞进了梅林早已扩张的后穴，不知是方才生气的缘故还是本身生理的渴求，亚瑟的抽动比起平常剧烈了好几倍，上半身死死压住贴在镜子前大口喘着粗气的梅林，右手开始不安分的脱起梅林上半身的衣物，他不顾双眉紧蹙，口中不断哀求轻一点的梅林，欲望径直向着梅林体内最敏感的点捣去。此时的梅林早已衣衫尽褪，迅速膨胀的情欲令他浑身发烫，额上冒出细密的汗珠，上唇却紧咬下唇似乎是忍受又是享受着身后男人对他的一次次撞击，嘴中不时发出如受了极大委屈般的呜咽声。他的双手似乎想要抓住些什么，但是由于镜面太滑，不得不紧紧捏成拳头砸在镜子上。接踵而来的快感令他对着镜子连连喘气，模糊了镜中亚瑟正在后面抽插他后穴的流汗的脸，梅林不好意思地低下头不看那面镜子，亚瑟的嘴唇突然凑了过来，吻了吻早已绯红的双颊，又伸出舌头慢慢舔舐着梅林早已红的发烫的耳朵，从耳根到耳轮，又从耳轮到耳根，梅林的左耳已覆上亚瑟湿润的津液，亚瑟对着那只左耳轻吹了口气，用气声说道：“梅林，我要你看着镜子，看看你自己现在是什么样子，我要你在镜子上写我的名字。”

梅林痛苦的点了点头，刚伸出手来正要写下大写的A的时候，亚瑟突然把弄起梅林那也已经昂首挺立的欲望了，只不过亚瑟并不专心于梅林是否舒服，他更像是玩着玩具一般随意揉搓着梅林的胯下之物。梅林的前后都被亚瑟占有着，后部的阵阵冲击加上前面漫不经心但实在撩拨情欲的轻拢慢捻，再加上看见镜中正处于如此被动的状态却仍爽得全身潮红的自己和压在身后的金发男人的胴体，以及自己颤抖到几乎发软的双股及其间不断流下的淫液，自己却又不得不顺从他写下他的名字，梅林的眼中腾起一股雾气，泪珠挂在纤长的黑色睫毛上，口中又一次发出类似求饶的呜呜声响。

当战栗的梅林颤颤巍巍写完了后面那可恶的亚瑟的名字，亚瑟终于长舒了一口气。梅林知道，那是亚瑟高潮要来临了，只见亚瑟拔出自己的阳根，迅速向镜子上射上一股白浊。

“梅林，趴着舔干净。”

“不要！”

亚瑟立刻停下套弄梅林欲望的手，拿起衣物便装作要离开。

“回来，我舔干净还不行吗！”梅林几乎要哭了，他半跪着到那块充满秽物的镜子前，伸出舌头一点一点将带有腥味的精液吞入口中。亚瑟则在一旁幸灾乐祸的看着，似乎这就能满足他这重度中二少年想要征服一切的心。

完成任务的梅林转过脸来乖巧地看着亚瑟，眼神似乎在乞求他快做点什么。亚瑟一把拉起梅林，让梅林的背贴在冰凉的镜子上，而自己吻了吻梅林颧骨，接下来又是一个绵长的舌吻，他们的舌在口腔间相互温柔地推挤，交缠，如藤蔓与树干般相互难舍难分，亚瑟又向下吻到梅林仰起的脖颈和锁骨，不同的是，这次他伸出舌头舔了舔后又用力吸吮了起来，梅林漂亮的锁骨上又多出了红紫色的难以消除的吻痕，在向下亚瑟完全伸出了舌头，加快了速度沿着梅林的人鱼线一路舔到了腹部之下那片黑色的地带，之后便毫不犹豫含住了梅林那等待滋润良久的欲望，一下一下来回抽动着，舌头不断向着顶端舔舐按压，双手向上摸索到梅林早已肿胀到坚硬的乳头，有节奏的揉搓起来。此时的梅林早已浑身酥软，无比想要蹲下来，可亚瑟正在他胯下卖力，他只得弓起身子，左手插进亚瑟早已湿透的金发，右手则死死抓住亚瑟光洁的背部，指甲则令这美背添上了一道道红痕。

“亚瑟…我…好像快要来…了”梅林双目紧闭，喘着粗气说。亚瑟这个坏蛋突然就停下了口中活，用左手握住梅林肿胀的阳物，说：“还记得你刚才怎么对我的吗？”

“你这自私的皇家大混蛋！”说着梅林拿开亚瑟的手，想要自己给自己释放充满内部的液体。

这是亚瑟迅速抓住梅林的手腕贴着镜子举高到耳旁，像是把梅林钉在那面玻璃镜子上。“我再给你次机会，你刚才说什么来着？”

“呜…我说…求你…帮帮我”不知是因为刚才那搞好快要来临的兴奋还是被亚瑟调戏的委屈，还是梅林的脸颊已经发烫要烧起来了，但他还是无可奈何地说出这句令自己羞耻的话。亚瑟得意得看了梅林一眼，便又重新将梅林的阳具塞回自己的嘴里，柔软灵活的舌头一下一下搅动翻腾着梅林的渴望。

“啊…啊…亚瑟…终于…”梅林疲软了下来，整个人都已支撑不住扑倒在了亚瑟的怀中，而亚瑟正品尝着刚被射了满口的梅林的精华并发出满意的咂嘴声响。亚瑟怀抱着梅林，为他披上了自己的衬衫，并宠溺地叮嘱道：“明天你又要戴上那个我最爱的口水兜了。”

“为什么？”

“你看你的锁骨。”


End file.
